


A Stimulating Offer

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Summer Reading.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Stimulating Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Summer Reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“A _little_ summer reading?” Harry said incredulously. He’d found Severus in the garden of their holiday cottage, sitting in the shade with a large pile of books beside him. “It looks like you’ve brought the whole library!”

“I like to keep my mind engaged even when my body is not,” Severus replied without looking up.

Harry slid onto Severus’ lap, plucking the book from his hands. “You could engage both.”

Severus’ gaze travelled appreciatively over the broad expanse of Harry’s chest, up to his sparkling eyes. “What did you have in mind?”

Grinning, Harry leaned in to capture his lips.


End file.
